1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel, environmentally safe fluids for the ignition of carbonaceous solid fuels and to methods of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of terpenes as environmentally safe fluids for the ignition of charcoal, with reduced volatile organic compound emissions upon ignition of the charcoal with said fluids and to methods of using said fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An area of increasing concern centers on the emission of volatile organic compounds which act as pollutants in the atmosphere. A common source of these pollutants results from ignition of barbecue charcoal by conventional lighter fluids. To be useful as a barbecue charcoal lighter fluid, a fluid composition must first have an adequate flash point so that it may be easily ignited without being dangerously explosive, and secondly, once ignited the fluid must generate sufficient heat to ignite the charcoal itself.
Barbecue charcoal ignition fluids heretofore used have typically been comprised of petrochemical distillates. When tested under controlled conditions as described in the Rule 1174 Ignition Method Compliance Certification Protocol of Feb. 28, 1991 of the South Coast Air Quality Management District, charcoal ignition fluids comprised of petrochemical distillates exhibit emissions of volatile organic compounds per start well in excess of the maximum permissible level of 0.02 pound per start. The South Coast Air Quality Management District which is located in Southern California, have, effective January 1, 1992, prohibited the sale within the District of charcoal ignition fluids which exceed an emission limit of 0.02 pounds of volatile organic compounds per start resulting from charcoal ignition.
It would, therefore, be of extreme value to have a charcoal lighter fluid with reduced volatile organic compounds emissions upon ignition.